


The Ownership of Beer

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon has homework. Cloud fights pirates. Or not.
Relationships: Leon/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	The Ownership of Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, no clue on this.

"Do I want to know?" Cloud asked as he stepped into Leon's kitchen. Either he was hallucinating, which was a distinct possibility, or Leon was hunched over the table, thick book open in front of him and a dozen pieces of paper scattered around.

Leon let out a half-sigh and straightened up before turning to look at Cloud. "Instruction manual for the computer in the castle," he explained. "There are some things that Tron can't do from inside."

Cloud nodded and crossed to lean against the counter and cupboards near the sink. "Sounds like a noble reason for doing homework instead of patrols with me."

Leon looked up at the faintly ticking clock above Cloud's head and swore.

"I lost track of time," he said as he started to gather up the papers and stuff them into the book.

"Too late now." Cloud shrugged. No reason for Leon to stop what he was doing unless he'd somehow learned to reverse the flow of time. "Might as well continue with your homework."

Closing the book anyway, Leon pushed his chair back and stood. "Not homework. Just..." He started to chuckle. "Homework? Neither of us has had homework in a decade. Aerith tried once, but Cid said it was more important to learn to survive than learn things from books. Aerith managed to do both, though."

Cloud smiled a small half-smile at mention of Aerith's name. When they'd first returned to Radiant Garden, he'd been fiercely jealous of Leon for getting to spend so much time with Aerith while he'd been bounced around between situations that often ranked between awful and pitiful. They'd all had issues to work through and somehow, things had ended up completely different than any of them had really expected.

"Homework," Cloud noted before slowly wandering towards the fridge.

Before he had the door open, Leon's hands were on him, one on his shoulder and the other at his hip. He could feel Leon's breath against his neck - maybe Leon had figured out how to manipulate time; he certainly managed to move fast when a few bottles of beer were at stake.

"Anything exciting happen tonight?" Leon asked almost too casually. Cloud wished he was a better storyteller or at least a better liar. He fished around for something that wouldn't immediately stir jealousy, hurt or memories better left buried - he would need to borrow Aerith's fingers and toes to count the number of times one wrong phrase had ruined an entire night between them.

"Entire crew of pirates," Cloud said quickly. "Had a few friendly ninjas appear to help fight them."

He heard Leon chuckle behind him and he relaxed, managing to get the fridge door open enough to procure two bottles of beer.

"So boring you were hoping for a lost dog?" Leon asked as he took one of the bottles and untangled himself from Cloud. "I get it. I owe you one."

"Nah," Cloud replied. He knew that the castle computer could be pretty useful once someone learned to work it properly. Leon threw him a bottle opener and he caught it effortlessly. He raised his bottle. "This is enough for now."

"I doubt it," Leon said as he raised his bottle in response and then gestured towards the main room of the house. "Who has this shift?"

"Tifa," Cloud commented before drinking. The taste was mediocre at best, but 'cold' and 'beverage' certainly helped make it palatable. He took a few steps through the kitchen, knowing Leon was right behind him. "Wouldn't be surprised if she got bored enough to make sure we aren't doing anything we shouldn't."

Leon chuckled. "So we need to do it quickly," he surmised, "before she gets that bored."

Cloud hadn't intended his statement quite that way, though in hindsight, it was a terribly good idea and was probably better than staying ever so slightly annoyed about a missed patrol. Certainly better than homework, too.

Grabbing the bottle out of Cloud's hand, Leon placed it beside his own on a side-table just past the kitchen doorway.

"You'll forget which one is yours," Cloud said, mostly because it was true. He knew the drill and rather liked it. They'd end up on the floor, again, hot and sweaty and fucking and then, when thirst overcame bonelessness, Leon would reach up and falter. As if they hadn't just spent the better part of an hour swapping various fluids. It never failed.

Leon shrugged and then kissed Cloud. And everything else was forgotten - including the ownership of beer.


End file.
